You and I
by HaibaraDaiFan
Summary: Shiho just wants to get the company back into the safe zone so she can continue her life - a life that guarantees a monetary upper hand. A meeting that wasn't meant to be introduces her to someone that has the potential to change her life. AU
1. Chapter 1

_You and I…_

_We were never destined to meet._

_We should've run while we had the chance._

_But now…_

_It's too late._

The sound of the keys clicking away on the keyboard stopped suddenly. The hands that had been pounding on them lifted into the air. A yawn escaped the owner's mouth.

"Well… I ought to take a break." She muttered, standing up and stretching some more. Office jobs were alright, but being the only one who seemed to sincerely work was annoying to say the least. Sorting out the huge mess the company seemed to allow its workers to make was a task that only the bravest of creatures would ever take on. Or those poor dear souls who work in their father's company just to keep it from crashing to the ground. The young woman walked down to the break room which was left empty. It was midnight already and everyone was gone. She was working after hours, trying to salvage the mess made by the fools who worked for her father.

"Why did you leave the company to such incompetent people, father?" She muttered out loud, grabbing a paper cup and filling it was ice cold water. The young woman didn't have any plans to take over the place, but she knew that the large sums of money she received as 'allowance' would go missing rather abruptly if the company were to fail. With her father in the hospital and her mother long dead, the only person really able to run these matters was her. This definitely wasn't her first choice at a job. She had already finished college here in America to become a medical scientist. But before she could take the job that was offered to her, she had to fix this problem.

A crashing sound and a yell tore her out of her thoughts. She looked around her, seeing nothing. It sounded as if it came from outside. Slowly she approached the outer window and peered outside. Vaguely, the young woman could make out the figure of a person near the entrance. She watched for a few seconds longer and saw a glint come off of something that she imagined could be a knife or gun. Immediately she backed up, not wanting to get involved. "I should just call the police…" She muttered, grabbing one of the desk phones. It was then that she heard a cry of pain. "Oh come on…" the words escaped her lips as she pressed the 9 on the phone. Another cry of pain came. Clenching her teeth, she pushed the end button and raced down the stairs and out the front.

"What's going on here?" She yelled in a threatening voice. A man on the ground began to scramble away by crawling. Immediately identifying the one standing over him and heaving as the attacker, she glared at him. He looked up at her, and suddenly seemed to be defensive.

"I… didn't do it…" He said in heavily accented English. At that moment, he made a run for it. For a moment, the young woman stood still. It was best not to run after a criminal on your own. It was best to leave the situation. She didn't have time to deal with this as well. She just needed to fix the company problem and go on with her life as a medical scientist. But no.

"Get back here!" She yelled angrily, tearing off down the road after him. After about a block he tripped on the sidewalk and fell face down. She immediately caught up. "You!" She pulled him up by his suit jacket. "You dare run away after doing that? I'm turning your sorry butt in to the police."

"Please… don't… I don't even know what's going on…" His words caught her off guard. First off, they weren't in English. But she did understand him; her first language was Japanese after all.

"Come on." She continued in English and pulled him along with her, seeing as he seemed rather pathetic right about then. Seeing a nearby open café, she walked in and sat him down at a table. In the bright light, she was slightly surprised despite herself to see that he was Japanese. He looked to be around eighteen. Before whatever had occurred, it seemed that he was wearing a school uniform in a tidy manner, but she could only speculate, seeing as it was ripped and dirty. He had a cut on his face.

"He attacked me. It was self defense." He spoke, defending his position again. She frowned, putting her chin on her hand and looking at him with sharp eyes.

"Then why did he-"Realizing the absolute possibility of this, considering the other guy was the first to run, she stopped mid-sentence. She sighed. "What's your name?" He paused for a moment, and then pulled out a student notebook.

"Shinichi Kudo." Somehow the name seemed familiar, but she ignored it. She gave him a half-smile.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Shannon Miyano." She then paused, somehow feeling guilty for telling him her English first name. He was Japanese, as well, and shared his real name. She broke into a sweeter smile then. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Miyano Shiho." Her perfect Japanese obviously surprised the young man, considering his shocked expression.

"You're Japanese?" He asked. He had a very good reason to be shocked; after all, she didn't look very Japanese at all. Her strawberry blonde hair was definitely not something you'd see in a typical Japanese girl either. She snorted.

"Just a bit. Where are you staying? I can call a cab to get you there." Shinichi frowned in response.

"I don't… really know." Shiho gave him a look. How could he not know where he lived?

"Did you just move here or something? You should at least know the address, right?" He looked down.

"I have no idea what it is. I don't even know why I'm here." Shinichi flipped through his notebook, but apparently he wasn't finding what he wanted to.

"Hmm. It was hard enough to believe that you weren't the attacker, but now this?" He looked up at her and she felt like taking her words back. He looked lost and hurt, then suddenly contained no particular emotion.

"I guess you're right. Well… I'll be off now." He stood up and walked out the door.

"Hey wait!" Shiho called, but it was too late. She sighed. Catching the eye of a waitress, she asked for a cup of coffee. She had this uneasy feeling that her life was about to get a lot more troublesome than it already was.


	2. Requests

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan.

Author's Note: Since this is set in America and most people will be speaking in English, **Japanese will be in bold. **

Chapter 2 - Requests

Miyano Shiho, known by most as Shannon Miyano, walked back through the office doors in the morning. In her hand was a large hot coffee which she had been sipping on for the past few minutes despite the burning it caused her tongue.

_It was all just a dream. A weird dream caused by stress. Yes, the stress placed upon me by my father's failure of a staff._

Shannon walked through the doors, a slight smile on her face. She always attempted to maintain a pleasant and professional air when she entered the room in case someone who didn't work for this dump of a company was watching. Shannon was well aware that the employees weren't convinced, seeing as she gave them death glares and biting lectures the moment they made a mistake. Her sharp eyes looked over the scattered desks and work spaces and confirmed that there was indeed a client already there.

Shannon quickly moved to her office space, or rather her father's, and sat the cup down. She then straightened, dusted off her clothes in case something had gotten on it, and placed a soft smile on her face. She then casually made her way over to the client sitting across from one of the company's lazy, good-for-nothing employees.

"Is there a problem?" She asked gently, seeing the worried expression on the young woman's face. The brown-eyed female looked up at her.

"Ah… no… well… sort of." Shannon raised her eyebrows in interest. The man across from the young woman sighed heavily. Shannon sent him a bone-chilling glare and he sat straight up and put a friendly expression on his face. Shannon's face did the same within a split second. "Well, my request for a game was denied…" Shannon tipped her head slightly.

"Oh? Well were you given a proper response as to why?" The young woman had tears start to form in her eyes.

"It was just denied! Can I please, please… talk to the person in charge here?" The girl's voice was trembling and she seemed desperate. Shannon continued to smile.

"You may. Follow me and I'll review your request." The brown-eyed woman nodded and followed Shannon back to the elegant office that temporarily accommodated her in her father's place. She sat in her seat behind the desk and the client took a seat on the other side. "Please tell me your name." Shannon turned to her computer. Just last night she was finishing corrections to the database. A bit of satisfaction began to rise inside her.

"Amanda Riley." The young woman replied, her voice still shaky. Shannon typed in the name and came up with no results.

_Oh great, now a client is going to see how horrible this place's organization is first-hand. _

"Alright, Miss Riley, did you send in an application via online form?" Shannon kept a neutral expression on her face. The woman shook her head.

"No, I handed it in." Shannon began to turn to the computer again when she paused.

"You handed it in? In person or by mail?"

"In person. He just rejected it! Can't you do something about it? It's very important." Shannon blinked.

"Do you know who you submitted your request to?" Amanda shook her head.

"No. But I have it here if you want to go over it!" Shannon sighed inwardly with relief.

_Thank goodness, we can salvage this situation…_

"Oh, well if you will allow me to, that'd be great." Amanda placed an envelope on the desk and pushed it over to Shannon. Shannon opened it and pulled out the papers inside. She about died after beginning to read it.

"So, can you get it made?" Shannon looked up, trying to keep her composure.

"Allow me to keep this overnight so we can place it through a proper process. We'll get back to you sometime tomorrow." She silently patted herself on the back for her response. However, Amanda had different plans.

"No, I need a response now. It's very urgent. Please, can you put it through?" Shannon laid the papers down on the desk in front of her.

"Alright, Miss Riley, we'll go over your application right now. Is that okay with you?" Amanda now smiled brightly.

"Yes! Thank you." Shannon took a deep breath. She'd have to kindly shoot down this girl's ideas.

"Okay, well first, I don't know how well a video game of this sort would work. Your first scene is well thought-out, but that's where it ends. It's more like a short movie scene. This really can't be made into a video game. I also doubt we could hire a band to sing a song with the lyrics "My sister Anne, please come home. If you're about twelve years old, your name is Anne, you had a sister named Amanda, and you see this, please contact me". If you need to send a message, couldn't you tell them personally?" Shannon had kept her kindest voice she could, but the woman's request was just outrageous. Now Amanda was in tears again.

"But… she likes video games! She would play it and see the message and come back home! She's been missing for weeks now and the police can't find her and…" Tears poured down her face and she sobbed loudly. Shannon grabbed a tissue and handed it to her.

"I'm very sorry, Miss Riley, but I believe this isn't a very effective way of finding your younger sister. Perhaps other avenues would be better to explore." Suddenly the distraught woman grabbed Shannon's hand in a practical death grip.

"Please! You have to do something! This could reach her!" As Shannon began to think of a better response, an employee knocked gently on the door and came in. Normally this would tick Shannon off, but for two reasons it didn't. One, the person knocking was her assistant who had faithfully done her job ever since she was hired. Two, she just saved her from the maniac clinging to her hand. Realizing how she had been acting, Amanda straightened and released Shannon's hand. She then stood up. "I apologize."

Shannon watched her scurry out of the office. The office assistant seemed rather nervous today. "What's wrong, Karen?" The red-haired employee gave her a worried look.

"Miss Miyano, there's a strange Asian man standing at the entrance. What should I do?"

_Another wacko? No… it couldn't be. It was a dream. Definitely a dream. This is just a coincidence. _

"Don't worry about it, Karen. I'm sure he'll leave soon. Maybe he's just waiting on someone." Karen's eyes shifted back and forth for a moment before she decided to speak again.

"I don't think so… he's been there ever since you came in… I'll send someone from security to get rid of him."

_It couldn't be. _

"No, Karen, don't do that. I'll go check it out myself." Karen stared in shock and half in terror.

"Miss Miyano, you can't do that! He could be very dangerous!" Shannon laughed.

"Don't be so worried, Karen, it's bad for your health." Shannon then quickly passed her and made her way down to the front doors. When she passed through, a horrible sight met her eyes.

"**You.**" She said in Japanese. A startled young man in a school uniform looked at her in shock then smiled.

"**Miyano-san**!" Shannon could feel the anger and hysteria building up in her.

"**Why the heck are you here?"** Once again, the hurt expression flashed across his face. Shannon sighed. **"Look, why don't you just hang out at your apartment? I don't really know you."**

"**I'm really not sure why I came here. I just felt that maybe you could help me. I should be in Japan… I think.**" Shannon looked at him, tempted to just call him crazy and leave him standing there. Before he could continue or she could respond, her cell phone went off. She flipped it open.

"Miss Miyano? One of our in-progress clients is on hold. Can you please come back and take his call?" Shannon rolled her eyes.

"Of course, just a minute, Karen." She hung up and grabbed Shinichi's arm. **"You, come with me and don't cause a fuss."**

* * *

><p>Well I hope you all were at least intrigued. I promise this chapter has a purpose XD Give me your thoughts and theories :)<p>

**ShihoShVG –** Thanks :) Well a lot of things are inversed but not everything XD You'll see eventually. The other person was just a random thug XD And I don't really know if this fits any specific category…

**Enji86** – Thanks :D

**3aboOorah** – Thank you :)

**Blue hydrangea** – Thank you! Tell me your thoughts on this chapter!

**Who** – Hopefully it's going to start to make more sense for you soon!

**Saiyajin Ohime-sama** – Thanks :D

**Matthew N** – Yay :DD Thanks for reviewing ^.-


End file.
